forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rite of Champions
"Since the dawn of our memories, great heroes walked these forests... and drank from these rivers. They were not gods. They were flesh and bones. But... their most honorable battles were almost divine. Musashi... decimated the finest swordsmen with the stroke of a Thousand Cranes. Lady Bevel... charged into battle, terrifying all with her mask of Medusa. Heydrich... conquered a kingdom, with his army of unstoppable beasts. Their names became myths. Enter the sacred arenas, built to honour the brave! Battlegrounds... soaked in the blood of ambitious warriors. Come to uphold, in merciless contest, the honour of their clan. No, they were not gods. But do honour them, and may you gain glory in the Rite of Champions!" For Honor's sixth season of post-launch content, titled For Honor: Hero's March, is live now, adding a new map, a new Visual Collection feature for managing cosmetic items, major reworks for the Peacekeeper and Orochi, and a new live event—the Rite of Champions—that will run from 10:00AM PT on May 17 to 5:00AM PT on May 31. Overview The Rite of Champions tells the story of three legendary, bygone Heroes through 18 special community contract orders, which spawn three per day and will focus on a specific Hero. The legend of Belval the Medusa can be experienced from May 17 to May 21, while Musashi the Crane takes the spotlight from May 22 to May 26, and Heidrek the Warthog will be the focus from May 27 until May 31. The event also includes a new mode: the Carousel of Death, a 4v4 match in which victory is achieved by downing all members of the opposing team before any of them can respawn. Every death extends your wait time to respawn by five seconds, meaning the more kills your team gets, the likelier you are to wipe your opponents. In addition to the gear you’ll get from just playing the game, you’ll also be able to get your hands on special loot, including weapon sets, effects, ornaments, and battle outfits during The Rite of Champions. Then, between June 4 and June 8, all players will also get additional rewards depending on their Heroes’ reputation levels; if any of your Heroes are at reputation level 50 or higher, you’ll get an exclusive Emblem Outline and for every Hero you have with a reputation of 50 or above, you’ll also receive seven days of Champion Status (which will also be available at a 30% discount during the event, and will increase the odds of getting special event items). Lower-level Heroes won’t be left out; for every Hero you have with a reputation between 1 and 49 from June 4-8, you’ll get an XP boost ticket. Players who really want to get their hands on something special have their choice of three new mask outfits patterned after Belval, Musashi, and Heidrek, which will be available at a discounted price of 15,000 Steel for the first week of The Rite of Champions, and for 20,000 Steel after May 24. From May 24 until June 4, you can also unlock all special event items for one Hero – including a faction-appropriate mask outfit and a Sword in the Stone emote – with a special The Rite of Champions bundle for 30,000 Steel (which will be reduced in price if you’ve already looted any of the included items). Additionally, all players will be able to battle as the Season Pass Heroes during the event, and can fully unlock them for a discounted price of 10,000 Steel. Starter Edition players will also be able to unlock regular Heroes for 5,000 Steel each. The Season Six content is available to all For Honor players as a free update, and comes on the heels of a series of improvements that include dedicated servers. “Since the launch of the dedicated servers, we’ve had a lot of players come back to the game, which makes for an even more exciting battlefield,” says Game Director Damien Kieken. “Dedicated servers have greatly improved the player experience and game stability, and have reduced the number of errors players experience. Players no longer have to deal with host migrations or game resyncs, and are no longer affected by players with a weaker connection. “We are still working on optimizing the servers for an ever better experience, but the current stability also helps us focus on other cool features that will come up in the future,” says Kieken. Unique Orders Throughout the event, players will be given unique contract orders that tell of other legendary heroes of each faction. * Knight ** Valentia’s Jewels – The Warden of Westlake adorned her weapons with precious stones. ** Octavius’ Pride – The Centurion Octavius celebrated his conquest of Mt. Ignis. ** Marius’ Rose – Marius the Lawbringer was awarded for his courage in the Battle for Rosa Collis. ** Asterion’s Stag – Asterion the Gladiator defeated the might Golden Hind. * Samurai ** Ariwara’s Legacy – Ariwara the Orochi was an assassin and a poet. His songs are still sung today. ** Jubei’s Terror – As he walked through the fields of Jigoku, Jubei the Kensei saw only ashes. ** Ayame’s Dance – When Ayame the Shinobi danced, her comrades stood up and cheered. ** Chihaya’s Dream – As Chihaya the Nobushi pierced the sky, the Gods answered. ** Makoto’s Ballad – As eloquently put by Makoto the Shugoki: the weak are meat the strong eat. * Viking ** Andraste’s Favor – With her dying breath, Andraste the Highlander honored Lachlan with this sword. ** Bjorn’s Runes – The Warlord Bjorn’s runic inscriptions were said to bring good fortune. ** Samhain’s Chant – Her chant was the last thing Samhain the Shaman’s enemies would ever hear. ** Brathair – The berserker brothers fought to the death over control of Hylur’s Bay Videos For Honor- Season 6 - Rite of Champions Event - Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- Category:In-Game Event